Down 'n Dirty
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: Movieverse: ROTF Did you know Optimus Prime has bath fetish? Megatron sure didn’t... nor when the Autobot leader intents to use it against the Decepticon leader... Megatron/Optimus! Review if you could!


Disclaimer: No, not mine.

A/N: Just a little somethin, somethin to try to keep my creative writing juices flowing, plus I just wanted to do a bit of my all time favorite Transformers' pairing MegatronxOptimus to kinda help prepare for my upcoming large story. Sorry but I can't reveal too much more right now to not spoil anything... And sorry if this story its not in the best shape... But, for now enjoy my little ficy!

* * *

Down n' Dirty

If there was one thing that Optimus Prime deeply loved in his personal time, it was baths. He absolutely adored them. So whenever he got dirty he wanted to squeal like a fan girl at the chance to get washed. It was until he discovered that vehicles get washed right in public, something back on Cybertron they weren't allowed to do. So, seeing this he assumed that was chance to do it here on Earth.

When Optimus came up and asked Sam if he could get a wash right out of the blue, it more than surprised the boy. However, he agreed after giving the subject some thought that giving an giant alien robot a bath might be fun, so why not?

They decided to do it in the abandoned part of town, so nobody saw Prime and freak out. Bumblebee brought Sam and a bunch of cleaning supplies from home to a spot to the road. The yellow and black

Optimus pulled up a while later and transformed into his robot mode.

"Wait, um... I thought... aren't we going to do this in vehicle mode?" he asked confused.

"Well... I... actually wanted to do it in my robot form... if there's a problem with that I'll transform if you want..."

"No its fine, just be careful not to crush me okay big guy?"

Prime nodded and sat down, getting ready for his bath.

The teen turned on the hose on a gentle setting and walked up to the Autobot leader.

Optimus giggled the second when the warm spray hit him on the chest plates and streamed down his body. He leaned into the water's stream, not avoiding it at all. It felt so lovely, he just couldn't help but act so... childish and adorable.

Sam laughed. This was certainly a interesting side of the giant robot he'd never seen before. He moved the water's direction up to the Autobot's face.

High above, a silver alien jet/tank flew high above. Megatron stopped, transformed and quietly landed on one of the old buildings. His sensors had caught the sound of what he believed was his love laughing. It was a pretty rare sound, so it drew his curiosity as to what was causing it.

Prime squealed and fell down with a loud thud. He loved this! The big bot rolled onto his front purring at the delightful sensations. The warm water slid down his large body, washing away all of the filth and revealing a beutiful red and blue

The large silver mech glared. 'What is this? My little Prime getting a outside wash? By a human?! That's going too low Optimus... too low...'

Sam thought this was a good time as any to start washing now. Grabbing a rag, squeezing a bit of soap into it and lathered it until he was satisfied. He walked over and scrubbed on the red and blue mech's side.

The large Autobot purred louder. "Mmmm... that feels so... good..." he moaned softly.

Megatron felt his claws ball up into fists. This just wasn't fair! Some little human runt was touching his sweet Optimus Prime and in one of the most erotic ways for a robot! It took all of his will power to not rush over and crush Sam in his hands.

Optimus groaned as Sam finished his sides, climbed up onto the mech's back and was washing up there. Also doing the arms and legs nicely. The soap's fragrance was so lovely... strawberry and jasmine... delightful... He moaned again when the young boy got the hose and sprayed the suds away.

The teen jumped off. "Okay Prime, flip over so I can do your front."

Obeying, he rolled over onto his back. As soon as the human climbed back on and started scrubbing, the large Autobot bucked upward and moaned loudly.

Sam stopped looking concerned. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Optimus?"

The red and blue mech shook his helm. "No... it's just that I'm... a little sensitive on my grill and windows... so don't be afraid... I'm not in any pain..."

Reassured the boy smiled. "Good, then I'll continue." rubbing in small circles.

The Autobot leader's engine purred in bliss. It was getting harder and harder to sit still, especially when he went to his helm and was washing his super-sensitive antenna.

The silver mech was digging his claws in the building he was on top of. It was the only thing that was keeping him under control. But not for too much longer...

Luckily for the unsuspecting Autobot and human, they were finished when Sam jumped off the giant robot completely onto the concrete and washed the last bit of soap off with the hose. "Alright, Optimus, you're all clean."

Optimus sat up and touched his smooth, wet, shiny steel, he loved the feel and smell of clean fresh metal. "Nice job, Sam. You should do this for me more often."

Sam laughed. "Maybe!" and then saw Bumblebee pull up. "Well, I going to go eat. Could you take care of the supplies here?"

"Of course."

"All right, thanks. See ya later, Prime." and he hopped in his camaro.

Prime watched his human friend speed off with Bumblebee. He sighed sadly, well his bath was fun while it lasted. He got up and started picking up the cleaning supplies. The Autobot froze when he felt a familiar energy field. It was very aroused and peeved.

Megatron walked up behind Optimus. "Seems you like to take baths from little human filth more than getting it from other mechs huh?" he growled enviously.

The red and blue mech sighed. "No I don't Megatron. It's just when others do it they get other... ideas. Besides what do care what I do? Go away." turning away. He knew the silver mech meant the outdoor bathing being one of most sexy robot activities, but the human was just a friend nothing more.

The Decepticon spun him around by his shoulders to look at him better. "And is there something wrong with that?" he teased.

"No, but I-" he started.

"Then there's nothing to worry about..." The Decepticon snarled and brought the Autobot so close to his face their noses touched. "Now, wash me..." he spoke with an aroused growl within in it.

"W-what?"

Megatron was getting too charged to play around to much longer. "I said... wash me... like that human did to you..." he growled.

"Are you sure? You never wanted to do this before..."

He bared his fangs. "Now, do it now..."

Getting the point Optimus grabbed the big cloth made of mech use only and got good suds going. Leaning over he started washing in small circles.

The silver mech purred. "Yesssss... more... more..."

Wow, the Decepticon leader was so aroused. How long had he been watching him bathe? Prime went across the arms, the chest, back, legs and finally the head.

Though he was finished, he continued to rub along his mate's helm. "Why did you come back...?"

"I... uh... just want... you... mmmm..." he said silently, leaning into the rubbings.

"That's not an answer, Megatron..." it was technically, but not it was not a good one. "Why?"

"I just do..." the rest that came out of his mouth was moans and soft growls.

The Autobot leader scowled, he stopped his gentle stroking and turned away. "Oh... I see..." he growled.

A bit surprised by the sudden change in the red and blue mech's behavior, he turned to him. "Are you still mad about the stabbing you through your back thing? I said I was sorry, Optimus..."

Optimus still had his back to Megatron, ignoring him. He shook his head stubbornly. "...I don't believe you."

"Please Optimus... I'm sorry..." he rubbed his face against the back armor while wrapping his arms around his waist. He made soft whimpering noises, pleading forgiveness.

Optimus sighed now getting a wee bit frustrated with the fact he wasn't the answers he wanted from his mate. "What do you really want from me, Megatron? Is interfacing all you can think about with me after what you did to me?"

"No, I never..." he moved the red and blue mech around by the shoulder plates to face him. His face so sad and pleading. "What do have to do to get forgiveness...?"

Getting an idea, the slightly smaller mech grabbed a couple of towels from nearby. The Autobot leader then wrapped one of the towels around each of the Decepticon leader's wrists and kept the other one in his free hand. "If want forgiveness then I must punish you for what you did... are you ready...?" he said in a low husky tone.

Megatron nodded quickly, smiling knowing that his Optimus' 'punishing' was not meant to be cruel, but playful. Since he already knew his mate would never hurt him. He was gently pushed to the ground and rolled onto his mid-section. A sword came out of the Autobot's wrists and it stabbed the into the knot of his towel handcuffs to the ground, nailing him to the street with his rear-end sticking up in the air.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, if you answer truthfully I'll reward you. If you lie..." he then showed why he had the other towel. He cracked just like a whip. "This is what will happen to your defenseless aft..." Prime spoke lustily licking his lips. "So, lets begin... Question one, why do you still come to me when you know you can very well get caught... Why do you do it...?"

"Because... I just want to see you..." he moaned, just wanting to be touched due to still being aroused from before, although that wasn't technically the truth... and the Autobot always seemed to know when someone was lying... And just like that... Crack! Right across his aft the towel whipped. The silver mech yelped.

"You're lying... tell me the truth was it to get the boy again as well as me?... Well, is it?" he waited for a while getting no response, so he whipped him with the towel again. "Is it Megatron?"

"No!"

Crack!

"I mean, Y-yes! Yes! I came to take the boy and you! But seeing just you so happy and content, I changed my mind! Honest!"

Optimus smiled pleased that he got the truth from that, he rubbed the red pelvic plates with extremely soft and soapy sponge.

Megatron moaned arching his backside up higher into the touch. "...O-oh... Prime... U-uhh-ah..."

He stopped after what seemed like forever and pulled back. "On to question two... Why, even after the All Spark was destroyed, do you still continue this war?"

The silver mech stubbornly didn't want to answer that and plus he thought it was fun that the red and blue mech whips his aft when he does. As if on cue a smack landed on the sensitive steel. He groaned again. "I-I... just wanted to... rebuild our species... our home..."

"So that you can destroy it all again?" and whipped him once more.

"Ah! No! I just want things back to the way they were before the war!" It was really was the truth.

Prime bent down and scrubbed the small of Megatron's back. He knew from past experience it was a hot spot, that and around his neck wiring.

The silver mech wriggled and moaned loudly. How did Optimus know exactly how to please him every time they got together? He probably would never know but he loved him so much anyway.

"One more question, my Decepticon bondmate... Why did you kill me? Do you not care about me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Prime! I have always loved you!"

Crack!

"Then why did you do it then?"

"I..."

Another crack!

"You what?"

"Things went too far... I thought you were going to block it! I didn't think you were so concerned with the human filth that your guard was down!"

Optimus whipped him once again. "Yes, and were sorry about it? Did you even care that I was gone? Did you?" and slapped the thick fabric whip across the now very sensitive piece of metal.

"YES! OH, PRIMUS YES! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed on the last lash. He bent his head down panting. His backside was so sensitive now, one smack made him scream. HIM, Megatron, scream. "Of course I was upset, Optimus... If I obeyed my grief I would have joined you, gladly... I just couldn't let them know that, so I hid behind anger like always..."

Face plating softening he put towel he had been using down and came around to face him. The Autobot leader looked at the Decepticon leader face. He saw he was crying a little, as he lifted up his head to lock optics. A comforting smile spread across his lips. The red and blue mech walked to the front of him, bent down and hugged him. "Now... I believe you..." he spoke into his audio sensors, kissing the silver mech passionately. When he pulled away he spoke again. "It's only when you're pushed do you show me the truth."

"...I love you... I do..."

"I know... I love you too..." he then took noticed the hard, dribbling cord between the larger mech's legs. He was beyond ready. Now that Optimus felt it was about time to relieve his lover. Giving one last tender kiss then he got up and went back to the Decepticon's backside.

Prime looked happily at the port presented to him. The muscle cables inside were so very heated and reddish... He smirked devilishly and grabbed the hose, turned it on and held it above to slide inside.

Megatron moaned loudly because the water flowing into his port was cold at first then sighed when it became slowly became nice and warm. "...Oh...! Optimus...!"

The Autobot leader smiled and rubbed the small of his back in circles with one hand.

"O-Optimus... stop teasing me... please..." He was begging now. He was just so painfully hard... he couldn't take it anymore... pride or not...

The Autobot knew that when his mate get to the point of begging, he was desperate for satisfaction. Feeling he had tortured the larger mech long enough he threw the hose aside, it still pooling out water. "Okay." he chuckled unlatching his codpiece freeing his erection, he gripped the heated metal aft. Taking it easy and steady, he slid inside the port.

"Ohhhhh..."The Decepticon leader scratched the street with his powerful claws. Beads of coolant developing on his heated steel, vents and engine growling in lust. "Mmmmm... uhhhh... move now..."

Optimus leaned back in ecstacy at the movement. Megatron didn't often let other's dominate him, so he was pretty tight in there, so even a little movement felt incredible. Slowly he pulled out and then thrust back in, trying to get a rhythm. "...Primus, Megatron your really tight... uh..." he growled softly, engine rumbling with his voice.

The silver mech's claws dug into the street, hanging on through his ride. It wasn't really so bad being dominated, after all this was for Prime to forgive him, so he could deal with this just fine. "...Optimus... yes...! Yes! Ride me! Ride me!" Loving everything that had happened, to the earlier whip treatment to the now feel of his beloved bondmate pounding into his aft.

Eventually, the red and blue mech's pace started speeding up, until he was working himself as hard as he could, engine revving with each thrust. "M-Megat-tron! Oh! I'm-Ah! Going to...!" he panted wantonly, coolant dripping off his flushed face.

The Decepticon leader optics screwed shut and clenching his fangs tightly... he was so close... just a few more seconds... and... "Optimus! Ahhh!!" then his engine and vocal processor roared as his climax hit. "OPTIMUS!!" body freezing as he was in ecstacy, his interfacing circuit spraying his cum across the wet ground.

The cables inside the Decepticon squeezed hard on Optimus' mechhood, making his scream in orgasm and engine roar. "OH MEGATRON!!" his thick rod spurting his essence inside that tight steel hole. Entire chassis shaking, then froze himself as aftermath pleasure drove his systems.

Exhausted Prime moaned lowly, slid off the silver mech and laid down beside him. Laying in the soap, dirty water and lubricant below. Shakily he reached out and pulled out his sword out of the ground, freeing his mate.

Megatron pulled off the towel off his wrists and laid down as well, vents panting. "So... I take it that you forgive me...?"

The Autobot leader was quiet for a tiny while, thinking. Well, the Decepticon leader had actually cried for him. Never before had he seen his mate do that for him. That was all the proof he needed. "...Yes..."

He smiled lovingly and nuzzled the other robot. 'Thank you, Optimus...' he said gladly in his mind, happy that he was forgiven. "You know, that was some of the greatest sex I ever had..." he purred.

The red and blue mech chuckled, purred and nuzzled right back. "Oh... you're just being too damn sweet..."

"You love it, Prime..."

"I do."

The Decepticon leader rolled on top of him with an adorable expression. "Hey, when was the last time I said I love you, Optimus?"

"Um... maybe a few minutes ago."

"Then you're overdue for it again... I love you. And don't you ever think that I don't ever again."

"And I love you right back... I know, I won't anymore..." he leaned up and smooched the slightly larger mech. He cuddled with his love then gently pushed the silver mech off and sat up. "Now, you'd better get out of here before someone sees us together like this okay?" sensing Bumblebee's energy signature coming this way.

Megatron's face saddened a little. "Alright, alright... until next time, my sweet..." and pecked Optimus on the lips one more time before transforming and flying away.

Not long after the Decepticon leader took off, a yellow and black camaro drove up and the human boy jumped out. "Hey, Optimus I thought you'd be back at the base by now." Sam looked around at the mess then up at Optimus. "What in the world happened here?"

The large mech rubbed the back of his helm awkwardly. "Um... I goofed around with the hose... and cleaning supplies...?" he said with as much as a straight voice as he could, praying to Primus that he bought it.

The human raised an eyebrow at the unusual behavior. "Ummm... Ooooookay...? How come you got so dirty playing with things that are supposed to make you clean is beyond me, but as long as they are out..." he sighed.

Prime smiled happy that his little friend didn't pry deeper, though felt a little guilty that Sam now had to wash him all over again. He sat down as Sam got the hose once more, while the giant robot hoped Megatron wasn't spying again...

* * *

A/N: One last thing, thank you sonadow56 for your dedication! I really appreciate it! Remember just ask and I shall deliver! That goes for you other peoples too!


End file.
